The sky village's missing Nin Ameko
by HyuugaAngels
Summary: Ameko runs away from her home village, Sky.She is very dangerous and strong,After a while of running she meets an Akatsuki Member.What will happend? Find out.And Iwa and Sky is allies.[T rated for blood and more][DeidaraxAmekoOC]
1. Prolouge

"Ameko you have your chance, come back to Sky before you're marked as a missing nin!"

The jounin eyed the girls every movement

Her blood red hair flowing in the wind she smirked and throws a kunai at the jounin in front of her.

"Shut up and mind your own business, I'm not going back!" Ameko narrowed her eyes as the jounin sighed.

"Ameko what do you earn by this!?" The Sky jounin looked at Ameko once again and she sighed.

"I might not get underestimated! And Akatsuki is a pretty nice organisation..." Ameko smirked as she put a genjutsu on the jounin.

"Bye, Sky." Ameko whispered and disappeared in the black night.

"What the hell, yeah. A missing nin from Sky! Sky is next to Iwa! Un!" The blond male eyed the leader who was standing in front of him.

"That's your mission, Deidara. Find her and see if she is good enough for the Akatsuki!"

"Of course Leader-sama, Yeah.".

……………………………………………………

"Heh, so you're the little ninja from Sky, eh?" The blonde male smirked and the red haired girl shot a kunai at him.

"Wow that was damn close, yeah." The blonde male smirked as he felt himself get a kunai in the back.  
"What do you want Akatsuki member!" The Sky ninja eyed the Iwa ninja and smirked.

"Iwa I see, So you're him, Deidara." She smirked and dodged the kunai's that came.

"I was sent here to see if you're good enough for the Akatsuki, And damn you're this close to pin me against the ground,hmm.."

"Akatsuki…good enough, you mean like member?" Ameko asked as she dodged a shuriken.

"Yep." Deidara jumped up in the air and landed behind her.  
"You're good enough, yeah."

Deidara smirked and knocked her out.

"Don't even try, That won't work!" Ameko shouted as she jumped away.

"How the hell!?, yeah.." Deidara was confused as he felt himself connecting with the ground.

"I win." Ameko smirked and Deidara laughed.

"Want to see the leader? Hmm?" Deidara asked and Ameko rolled her eyes nodding gently.

……………………………………………………..

Hello ;)! This was the prologue,

I wrote this on school so it's pretty short hope you like it and Ameko is my OC.

And Sky is my own village.

They have their own headband and all !

Review please.


	2. First Meet

Hi again people !,

This is the REAL chapter of my story with my OC Ameko!

As you maybe remember she thought Deidara and was good enough to pin him to the ground , and then they went to the Leader!

Let's see how everything went after that!...

_**Parts like this is flashbacks in the flashbacks :/**_

_Lyrics for songs_

_Flashbacks_

Normal

Disclaimer; I just own my OC Ameko and the Sky Village.

……………………………………………………

"So she is good enough, As i thought." A dark voice from the end of the room said and Ameko stood straight.

"Yeah." Deidara replied boored and the black shadow pointed at Deidara and then at the door.Deidara looked a little irritated but went out.

"So what about joining us, You don't have much better to do?" The shadow in the end of the room asks and and Ameko shakes lightly on her head.

"Nah, Not really, But i refuse to wear that damn cloak with thoose freaking clouds on it.." Ameko shivers as she thinks about herself in the cloak.

"Hmm, That's not really something you decide" The shadow slink behind the girl and put a kunai against her neck the girl breaths out and closes her eyes.

"Do it, i don't care." The girl hasn't a sence of fear in her voice or in her body

"Hmm, A very worthy Akatsuki member" The leader says as he let the kunai make a little wound with blood running down her back.

"I guess we can skip you having the cloak if you're like this." The leader walks back to the end of the room.

"Tell Deidara you're room is next to Sasori's." Ameko wondered who Sasori was as she walked out of the leaders room leaving the dark room she felt herself shiver again.

Not noticing where she went she knocked into someone's chest.

"Ah, I'm sorry or something."Ameko mumbled as she looked up into life less eyes.  
She froze as her eyes rested on the person in front of her.

His hair was the same blood red colour as her own and his face was doll like.

He wore the Akatsuki cloak and it was unbuttoned realiving his chest.

Wood.It wasn't flesh and skin.

It was pure wood.

Her eyes looked curious on his chest but her gaze marked the body moving away and walked down the hall.

"Don't mind him,hmm." A voice from behind and Ameko turned around and meet blue eyes.

"Oh it's just you." Ameko yawns and looks at the building they are in.

"I have my room next to Sasori's, Leader said you'll take me there." Ameko looked at Deidara who nodded and began walking the same way the red haired man went before.

"Here is your room,yeah. And there is Sasori's room don't disturb him too much he doesn't like that." Ameko just yawned and shut the door in Deidara's face.

Ameko looked around the room,

A white desk and a black bed with reed sheets and black covers.

Ameko lies down on the bed lost in old days.

_I cannot take this anymore_

_I'm saying everything I've said before_

_All these words they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Less I hear the less you'll say_

_You'll find that out anyway_

_Just like before..._

_The sky is dark and her hair is flowing in the wind as she looks over the deep sea._

_The words of the other ones in the village flashes trough her head._

_She is weak, She is hated, She is doomed._

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_I'm about to break_

_Ameko looks at the water ones again,_

_Shades of her red hair show in the water._

_I find the answers aren't so clear_

_Wish I could find a way to disappear_

_All these thoughts they make no sense_

_I find bliss in ignorance_

_Nothing seems to go away_

_Over and over again_

_Just like before_

"_**You can't do a thing right"**_

_**The other kids laugh and the little girl with blood red hair hold in her cries.**_

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

"_**SHUT UP!" Ameko screams and the kids get quiet as a kunai hits in the wall behind them.**_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you_

_Shut up, Shut up, Shut up_

_Shut up when I'm talking to you_

_Shut up, Shut up, Shut up_

_Shut up, I'm about to break!_

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me_

_Takes me one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_I need a little room to breathe_

_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_

_And I'm about to break_

_As she is about to jump in the water two arms wrap around her._

"_No, It's no meaning …Ameko-chan please stay with me…" The girl look into deep ice blue eyes and the normal Ameko is back._

"_Hai, Shiru-chan.."Ameko whispers and they walk away._

"It was years ago, I can't forget about you still…" Ameko sighs and closes her eyes and suddendly she is deep in her dreams.

…………………………………………………..

Okay this was the first REAL chapter !!

There is a little piece of her past and i guess it will be more flash backs from the village.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
